Soldier's Things
by tenorsaxopeal
Summary: This is AU. April Kepner finds herself falling in love with one of Owen Hunt's friends who he set her up with with out telling either one of them. The friend is George O'Malley, who is a soldier in the Army. April and George find each other falling for each other fast and are very happy, but then the Army tells George he has to deploy again. Rated T for now possible Smut later on


AN~ This is based off of the RP that my friend and I do. I do not own any of the characters in the story, but the story line is credited to me and my friend. I will be changing some things though as time goes on.

Owen pulled his scrub shirt off and he finished getting dressed. He was planning on going to the bar with Cristina, George O'Malley, and April Kepner. With George home on leave from the Army for a while, he decided that it would be a good idea for him to hook the two Trauma Surgeons up. He had changed and he waited on Cristina and April to come out. He kept on looking at his phone, hoping that George wasn't there just yet. He didn't tell April or George that he was hooking the two of them up together. He felt like they should just meet, and then if they hit it off well he'd just set them off on a blind date with each other.

Cristina came out of the locker rooms with April, and Owen smiled seeing the two girls. April had her hair done perfectly, and she looked gorgeous. Owen took Cristina's hand and smiled at her, kissing her on her head. "Hey Cristina," He said to her, as they walked out, holding each other's hands. April watched Owen and Cristina, and she sighed. She was slightly jealous of their relationship, and wished she had one like that.

As they walked up to the bar Owen looked at April and Cristina and told them, "I have an old Army buddy who came home on leave, so he's going to have a few drinks with us." Cristina cocked her head, and mouthed "Who?" to him, and Owen shook his head no, and said, "You'll see, you'll probably be happy to see him. He just got home on leave today," Owen explained to her.

George sat by the door to the bar in his Army fatigues. He had just gotten off of the base, and he had spent some time with his mom, but since she was in bed asleep he decided that it would be a good idea to go out to the bar since Owen had offered to meet up at the bar with him. Cristina saw the Chevy truck with a decal on the back that said "Army Combat Medic" on it. It reminded her of Owen's truck, but the truck was a different colour. She looked at the door and saw George, and a smile spread across her lips. "Wow, and after all this time I thought you'd be dead by now," Cristina said, walking up to him. Cristina gave George a quick hug before walking back over to Owen.

April saw the man in the military uniform and started to blush. She thought he was incredibly cute, and she was wondering if he was why Owen had invited her to go to the bar. She didn't care if he was. Hell she was hoping the man in the uniform was why Owen had asked her to go with him and Cristina to the bar.

"Hey, George," Owen said, shaking the man's hand. He was proud of his old intern, and he knew that he was doing a good thing for the country. "George, I'd like you to meet April Kepner, she's the trauma fellow at the hospital. She's the same year as you." He explained. George smiled at April, and he stuck his hand out to her, "Nice to meet you ma'am." He said to the girl. April smiled back and she shook his hand. "Nice to meet you as well, George," she said to him. Owen smiled at the fact both of the doctors were starting to blush. He knew that it was a good sign.

"Well, shall we go in?" George asked, opening the door for the small group of people. He followed the three in, and found himself checking April out. He thought that she was hot. When they walked in people started to cheer, and George smiled slightly as Joe tossed him a beer. "On the house," Joe told him, as George caught it. Joe was obviously happy to see that George was home okay. He knew that not many people made it out of the warzone.

"How come you never gave me a free beer when I came home on leave?" Owen asked Joe, giving him a hard time. "I didn't know you then," Joe said and glanced at him. George opened the beer and started to sip on it. "Okay what can I get you four?" Joe asked. Soon everyone had their drinks ordered, and George found himself actually paying more attention to April then Cristina and Owen. The soldier smiled at the young girl and asked her questions about herself. He found himself learning a lot about her.

The four of them stayed at the bar for a while. It was probably about midnight when Owen and Cristina decided to head in for the night, so they went home, leaving George and April at the bar together. "So what kind of things are you into?" George asked April as he started to drink his second beer. He was monitoring how much he was drinking since that night he had to drive himself home.

April shrugged at the question and said, "Well I like to save lives, I am a trauma surgeon, so I really do like cutting people open, and performing surgeries." She said, and found herself rambling. George laughed some when April started to blush, "Sorry, I am talking too much. What about you? What things are you into?" She asked, happy to get the subject off of her.

George grinned and he shrugged she asked what he was into, "I am into things like reading, shooting, surgery, and all of that stuff. I really haven't had time to see what I like as of lately with the military and all." He explained. He felt himself getting nervous as they talked longer. He wasn't sure why he was nervous, but he was really starting to feel nervous.

It was getting later, and soon George and April were the only ones left in the bar. Joe was cleaning up and he looked at the two who were talking and he cleared his throat, and glanced at them. "I hate to say this, but I need to kick you two out. Its past closing time and I need to go to bed." He said to them. George paid for both of their drinks, and he got up with April. As they walked out he felt his face grow hot and he looked at April. "I, uh, I was hoping you would want to go get dinner with me this Friday," George said to April. April smiled and she bit her lip. "Yeah, dinner sounds good," She told George, and she gave him her cell phone number. She waved at George before getting into her car and driving home. George watched her leave before he got into his truck.


End file.
